My Lovely Criminal
by Sanstu No A
Summary: With world's most famous hacker Hiruma on the run , Best Dedicated Policewoman Mamori Anezaki's career is at the edge of a cliff. "I cant believe that fucking policewoman's lip is so fucking delicious ! * thinks hard * TCH ! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME ! HIRUMA ! THAT WOMAN IS A FUCKING POLICEWOMAN !- Hiruma's POV. What will they do when both crave for each other ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiruma : **OI ! FUCKING AUTHOR ! WHERE'S THE FUCKING GIRLFRIEND ?!

**Santsu : **WHAT ?! I DUNNO YOU FUCKING BLONDIE !

**Hiruma: **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FUCKING AUTHOR ?! * aims AK-47 at Santsu's head *

**Santsu : **_Oh ! Shit ! I forgot my bazooka today ! SHIT ! I left it at school ! _ * ( O.O WTF ?! )

**Hiruma: **Kekekekeke…You fucking forget it right ?...* smirk *

**Santsu : **SHIT ! KUSO !

Mamori cames in with a bazooka in her hands.

**Mamori : **Santsu chan ! YOU LEFT YOUR WEAPON IN THE SCHOOL !DON'T DO THAT AGAIN ! ABUNAI ! ( IT'S DANGEROUS )

**Santsu : * **smirk * * grabs the bazooka and aim at Hiruma * HAHA ! I GOT YOU KNOW !

**Hiruma : **Tch! No fucking ammo in it !

**Santsu : **WTF ?!

Hiruma aims the AK-47 at Santsu and fire !

**KUSO ! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU FUCKING BLONDE ! *** disappears in among the stars *

**Mamori **: =.="""""" my dear Lord…Sanstu doesn't own Eyeshield 21 * BOOM ! *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Calling all unit ! Calling all unit ! HQ has spotted Hiruma Yoichi on Deimon Road, 1st Street. Arrest him immediately ! I repeat Hiruma Yoichi spotted on Deimon Road, 1st Street ! He's riding a black SUV! "

WOOOOOOOO~ ! WOOOOOO~! ( How does siren alarm sound ? -.-..I forgot…lol)

"Tch! Those fucking police again ? Bet that fucking policewoman is there too..FUCK ! " as Hiruma escaped with the SUV.

A woman in the police car held a hailer in her hands and reach out the window and start commanding " HIRUMA YOICHI ! STOP YOUR CAR NOW ! WE'RE NOT GONNA LET YOU ESCAPE THIS TIME ! I REPEAT ONE MORE TIME ! HIRUMA YOICHI STOP YOUR CAR NOW OR WE WILL FIRE ! "

" TCH ! " he smirked and pulled out a hailer out off nowhere and said " HEY ! FUCKING POLICEWOMAN ! YOU WEARING RED PANTIES ! KEKEKEKE ! YA HA ! " out of nowhere the car begins to speed like in The Fast & The Furious . * LOL ! XD *

" WHAT ?! " the policewoman blush and sit back into her police car and blush so hard.

" That's what you get for messing with me you fucking policewoman ! YA HA ! " he chuckled.

**In The Police Station**

" Anezaki Mamori ! This is the 21st times you let Hiruma get away with this ! " the head police yelled at her. ( Random number XD)

" I'm sorry sir ! Please forgive me ! I wont let him go again ! " she speaks .

" You better be Miss Anezaki ! "as she was ordered to get back to her table and began doing her research on the thief.

" Urgh ! That Hiruma Yoichi ! Who does he think he is ?! First, he robs the Mafia's gun factory ! Then, he steals all the important documents from the Russian Mafia ! And now what ?! He killed 2 lawyers and the head bank accountant ?! " she was mad that the whole police department was shock as she does herself. She was embarrassed for yelling out to loud and began her research.

Name: Hiruma Yoichi.

Age: 21 years old.

Sex: Male.

Location: Unidentified.

Cases : Stealing gun, bombs and important documents from Mafia's company. Blackmail the citizens including high authority. Hacking computer. ( O.O woa…a lot of cases…that's just a quarter from it ! XD )

" _Hmm…that's odd…most of his cases were all under stealing or robbing guns, bombs and documents from the Mafia's company..but why suddenly he got himself to be a murderer ? As far as I know..he don't kill people but only steal and blackmailing..this is getting strange.._" she thinks to herself as she looks all of his cases he had done before.

**At a random bar**

" Tch! That fucking old man knows how to trap me into becoming a murderer huh ?! " he cursed him.

He runs all the data on his computer and spotted something interesting. " YA HA ! I see that fucking old man tries to run away..kekekeke…let him be for now..kekeke "he snickered with his devil laugh as he tap on his laptop's keys.

**At Mamori's House**

Anezaki Mamori has become 21 years old responsible , mature woman and she has her own house now with a job on her hand. Back then everything was perfect and she was awarded for the Best Dedicated Police for 3 years. But then, when Hiruma Yoichi showed up, her carrier's becoming a threat. She hardly catch Hiruma and she was really frustrated about that.

She was standing outside her balcony while having a nice cup of hot chocolate and was thinking about Hiruma Yoichi. " How am I'm gonna catch him ? If this goes on, my carrier is over ! " she sighs as she looks out at the road and she became curious when she saw a black demonic figure. It was Hiruma Yoichi ! She quickly jumps out from her balcony to her trees and swings on the branch and landed on the ground gently. She looks out carefully at Hiruma Yoichi walking down by her house . She quickly jump above the fence and landed her feet in front of him as she was surprised to found that Hiruma was hurt and had being shot on his left arm and his right waist.

" What happened ?! " she ask as she hold him.

" Tch! An..and at this time…I just have to run to you huh…fucking…policewoma..n…" he suddenly collapsed falling towards her , luckily in the nick of time she grab him and brings him into the house.

**In Mamori's room **

She carefully pulls out the bullets in his left arm. " There..one more to go..but…its on his waist..should I open his shirt ? " she blushed while touching his wound. She never once saw a man's body so close yet alone touch them !

Suddenly, Hiruma woke up "Kuso…urgh!" he moans hurtfully while touching his wound.

" You fucking policewoman..are you gonna let me fucking die ?" he ask him angrily.

" Of course not ! And quit cursing would you ?! And please take that clothes off if you want to live ! " she commands him. But he was too weak to even lift his body up.

He looks at her and smirk as a sign to ask her to lift his shirt off like she some kind of a pervert.

" Fine ! I'll do it ! " she blushed hard as she lifts his shirt off slowly and was surprised with his body features. He's body were neither thin nor too build up like all the body builders in the television she saw. His body was just perfect and he had almost have a perfect 6 packs on his chest. She was dazed by his perfect feature and she touch his chest slowly.

She suddenly snapped back into the reality world when Hiruma starts yelling at her " Oi! Fucking policewoman ! Could you hurry up and stop touching me like I'm your toy ! Do you want me to fucking die so much ?! "

She was shocked and quickly pulls out the bullet from his right waist then she put some ointment on his wound and wrapped them with clean white bandages.

**Hiruma's POV**

_Tch ! This fucking policewoman smells nice..like gunpowder..i guessed she isn't fucking bad after all huh ? If only those fucking Mafias didn't shoot at me in the bar ! I probably wont be half dead like a fucking fish here ! Its just fucking lucky to found the fucking policewoman here..This is the most safest place for the moment since the Mafias wont think about looking for me in a police's house and since I'm sick, this fucking policewoman wont send me to the hospital..if she does..then I'll just blackmail her , including the doctor…kekekekeke…_

_This fucking policewoman..she's quite fucking beautiful..although she wears red panties_ . He snickered.

**End of Hiruma's POV**

As she finished bandaging him, she goes to the kitchen , wash her hands and make some hot porridge for him.

"_Hm..I think the blood should be stop by now..I need to make this porridge quickly..so he will get better soo.n…WAIT A MINUTE ! I'M COOKING A HOT PORRIDGE FOR A CRIMINAL HERE ! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MAMORI ?! _" she quickly ran into the room and found that...

**Santsu : Owh**..I love to make people suspend ! muahahahaXD ! * evil laugh *

**Hiruma : **TCH ! You fucking author ! Can't you do the fucking juicy part already ?!

**Santsu : **NO FUCKING WAY !

**Mamori : **Santsu chan.. that's a bad word !

**Santsu : **Owh..come on Mamo neechan ! You like the part you were touching Hiruma's chest don't you ? * smirk *

**Mamori : **N..NO !

**Hiruma: **TCH ! Fucking girlfriend..You do like it don't you ! What a pervert fucking girlfriend..

**Mamori : **N..NO !

**Santsu and Hiruma : **Kekekekekekekekekeke…

**Mamori : **Meanie…* blush hard *


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanstu:** HEY EVERYBODY ! HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER ! ITS FULL OF HEHEHEH… SEE FOR YOURSELF ! MUAHAHAHAH ! * evil laugh *

**Mamori :** Urr…Santsu chan..you have to do the disclaimer…* smile *

**Santsu :** Owh yeah ! FUCK ! IM OUT OF TIME ! IM LATE TOO SEE MY FRIENDS !

Hiruma came in with an AK-47 on his shoulder.

**Santsu :** AHA !

Santsu ran pass Hiruma .

**Santsu :** YO ! FUCKING BLONDIE ! DO THE DISCLAIMER ! I NEED TO GO !

**Hiruma:** WTF ?! * aims the AK-47 at me but I disappeared *

**Hiruma:** Kuso ! Oi ! Fucking Girlfriend ! LETS BOTH DO IT !

**Mamori :** Eh ?..a..ah..Hai !

**Hiruma and Mamori :** SANTSU NO A DOESN'T OWN EYESHIELD 21 !

CHAPTER 2

"_Hm..I think the blood should be stop by now..I need to make this porridge quickly..so he will get better soon…..…WAIT A MINUTE ! I'M COOKING A HOT PORRIDGE FOR A CRIMINAL HERE ! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MAMORI ?! _" she quickly ran into the room and found that he was still on her bed.

" What are you looking at you fucking policewoman..Miss me ? " he smirks at her.

" N..NO ! I'm just gonna make sure you're not running away this time !" she quickly takes a handcuff from her desk and lock his right wrist on the bed's iron.

" Aren't you one naughty policewoman..handcuffing me like I'm a fucking S-L-A-V-E" he grins devilishly and look at her with those pairs of naughty eyes.

" N..NO ! I'll go get your hot porridge ! "she blushed so hard that her cheeks was red like tomato and walks quickly to the kitchen .

She came back with a bowl of hot porridge and puts the bowl of porridge on the bed.

" There … Eat up " she told him

" Tch…How the fucking way am I'm gonna feed myself ?! Look at me !" as he told her.

She looks at his injured left arm and his right handcuffed to the bed. " _If I unlocked the handcuffed..he will escape or threaten me..I guessed I'll feed him" _she took the bowl and blows the hot porridge.

As she was about to feed him, he suddenly heard her stomach growling. " Kekekeke..I guess the fucking policewoman is also fucking hungry " he snickered and laugh a little.

" S..so what ?! I haven't eaten my dinner yet okay ! " she blushed.

" Here ! Eat up !" as she was about to feed him he turns his face away.

" What's wrong ? Don't you wanna eat ? " she asked him.

" Fucking yes you idiot policewoman ..But I will eat if you eat too.."he said

" I will..after I finish feeding you..then..I will…" " NO ! YOU AND I WILL EAT THIS PORRIDGE TOGETHER ! AND YOU HAVE TO FEED ME BY YOUR MOUTH ! LOOK AT YOU ! YOU DON'T HAVE THE STRENGTH TO STAY UP AND CANT HOLD THE SPOON RIGHT ! " he interrupted as she looks at her own hand that was holding the spoon. He was right ! Her hand was shivering and she was getting sleepy as well.

But she can't let this man have his own way ! He ask her to feed him by her mouth ! HER MOUTH FOR GOD SAKE !

She thinks hard and finally said " Fine ! But only this once ! It's an exceptional ! " she said with blushed across her face.

" Fucking fine with that fucking policewoman ..Now can you fucking feed me ! I'm fucking starve !" he commands her.

She eats the porridge and slowly feeding him through her mouth. As she was feeding him, she can feel his teeth on her lips. Then the second time, she felt a tongue contact between hers and him. She was too embarrassed to found that his lips weren't that rough but quite smooth.

While Mamori was feeding Hiruma, he wants to tease her. He took the porridge from her mouth forcefully and lick her tongue and suddenly he urges more fore her delicate lips and her tongue. He licks her tongue roughly and she let small moans and gasp along their "mouth to mouth feed".The third time he was fed, he battles with Mamori's tongue for the hot porridge. Some porridge fell out from her mouth and slowly the porridge fell to her cheek and straight to her neck. He lick her cheek to her neck and that let Mamori to let out a louder moan when Hiruma lick her sensitive spot on her neck. He loves those moan and he wants to hear more. He lick her neck more.

" H..Hiru-ma…kun…n..no..ahn!.." she demands him to stop.

" I guess that shall do. I'm full now " he told her with a big devil smile on his face while licking his own lip. " That was fucking satisfied fucking policewoman " he smirk again.

" O..Okay..I'll wash the dish ..and get some rest.." she quickly ran out the door and went to the kitchen.

" _What was THAT ?! His tongue and his lips..were so..delicious..I don't know that a criminal's lip is so smooth.. "_ she thinks to herself and touch her lips.

**Hiruma's POV**

_I cant believe that fucking policewoman's lip is so fucking delicious ! * thinks hard * TCH ! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME ! HIRUMA ! THAT WOMAN IS A FUCKING POLICEWOMAN ! But..I craved for her lips and her body more…I want more.._

**End of Hiruma's POV**

After Mamori finish washing the dishes, she went to the bathroom and took a bath. As soon as she came in to her room. She forgot that there's a criminal in her room and she's just wearing towel !

" ARGHHHH ! " she screams.

" OI ! FUCKING POLICEWOMAN ! DON'T SHOUT ! I'M ON HANDCUFFED YOU FUCKING POLICEWOMAN ! " he yelled at him while turning his face away from her.

" Er..g..gomen…! I'll get change now…AND DON'T YOU PEEK ! OR I'LL SCREAM AGAIN" she blushed hard.

" I FUCKING WONT LOOKING AT YOUR FUCKING BODY YOU FUCKING POLICEWOMAN!" he cursed.

" DON'T CURSE ON ME HIRUMA KUN ! I HAVE A NAME AND ITS MAMORI ANEZAKI OKAY ! " as she slipped into her white night gown dress.

" Kekekekeke…an awkward way to introduce yourself you fucking woman while you're changing clothes…kekekeke…" he snickered.

" I'm done!" she said with a blush on her cheek. It was awkward like she was preparing for her first night after wedding. She was embarrassed.

He looked at her and he was shocked to find she was more beautiful with her night gown dress. He scan her body from her hair to her feet and she was gorgeous . He thinks that she suits better with a red color night gown dress.

" S..so..I should go to sleep..now..I think…I'll..sleep at the living room" she blushed as she headed out to the door.

" Wait. You can sleep here if you fucking want too" he said to her.

" B..but..you're..sick..." " It's fine. I'm not gonna let the fucking woman get sick because of me and who will do the fucking cooking if you were sick ?! Me ?! Hell no! " he said to her.

" Owh…taking credit from me huh ? " she looks at him with a dopey face. =.="

"Kekekeke…that's one fucking facial face that suits you fucking woman.." he snickered.

She goes to the bed and sleep next to him. She took half of the blanket and cover on herself and on him as well. They both turned their face away from each other and both of them were blushing ! They both then dozed off to sleep and closed their eyes.

**Santsu:** Tataima ! ( I'm back ! ) eh ? WTF ?! Where's the fucking blondie and mamo neechan.

Suddenly Sanstu got hit on her head.

**Hiruma: **Who you calling fucking blondie you fucking author !

**Mamori:** Yoichi…don't hit her like that…

**Hiruma:** Tch!...

**Santsu :** Wek ! * stick tongue out at Hiruma kun * Well ! Looks like the second chapter is finish ! Wait for the next chapter ! Ja ne !


End file.
